


Undercover Lover

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Emily Prentiss - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

“Everyone, I’d like you to welcome Agent Y/F/N Y/L/N from Interpol. Chief Strauss has added her as the new member of our team,” Hotch said, motioning toward you as you entered the room. 

With a small wave, you said hello to everyone in the room. Although one of them, you’d just seen this morning. Emily couldn’t contain her smile, which was why she was standing behind everyone else on the opposite side of the room for the time being. “It’s really nice to meet all of you,” you said, staring around the room at the familiar faces - if only familiar through Emily’s description.

The man you’d come to know as Derek Morgan extended his arm in your direction. “Nice to meet you too. What did you do over at Interpol?” he asked. That was actually the reason you’d come here; you needed a change of pace.

“I actually worked with their Crimes Against Children unit, specializing in Internet crimes,” you said, thinking back to all the beautiful babies you’d been able to help. Working with such young people was wearing on you. Granted, you’d undoubtedly have some child victims in your work with the BAU, but you couldn’t take working solely with children anymore. “Trafficking mostly,” you continued. “I couldn’t do it anymore, so I asked Emily if there was a possibility of work with the Bureau. That’s when she told me about the opening here.”

The technical analyst, Penelope Garcia, got all excited at the mention of you knowing Emily. Last night, Emily had told you that Garcia would end up exploding with happiness knowing that she finally had a girlfriend. “You know Emily?” she asked. “How?”

“Well, back when we were kids, we met in France. Her mother was the U.S. ambassador there and mine was the ambassador to Spain. They were doing business and Emily and I became quick friends,” you said. When you first met her all those years ago, you knew you’d stay close no matter the distance between you. Unfortunately, having foreign ambassadors for mothers meant that you were both on the move pretty consistently until you turned 18. “We both got shuffled around a lot until we went off to college, but at that point, we both went to different colleges and pursued different things. Then five years ago we met up again at an Interpol conference.”

When you looked around the room, Emily had moved from her place opposite you and came to stand behind you. “We’ve been inseparable ever since,” she said, pulling you in by your waist.

“Wait,” JJ said, stopping everyone else from speaking as her mouth dropped open in excitement. “Emily Prentiss, do you mean to tell me that you’ve had a girlfriend for five years and didn’t tell me?”

Emily snorted, pulling you close. “Haven’t been dating for five years, only two.”

“Two years!” Penelope screamed, practically blowing out Hotch’s eardrums. “You’ve been dating for two years and haven’t told us? We have so much to talk about. Oh my god, we need to do dinner later.” You couldn’t help but laugh at Penelope’s unchecked enthusiasm. 

From all that Emily had told you, you were going to get along very well with the rest of the team. She called them her family; she didn’t say that about just anybody. You had to really make an impression on her for her to let you in. That’s how you knew they were good people before you even met them. “I promise we will talk later but right know Emily said you have a case that might benefit from my expertise.”

“We do,” Hotch replied, pressing the button on the remote to turn on the TV. “Unfortunately, the man we are looking at is similar to men you’ve targeted before. He specializes in sex trafficking women ages 20-25 for high-profile businessman coming into the United States for work. We’re working with Andy Swann’s unit, you know her?”

On more than one occasion, you’d worked with Andy from your office in Interpol. This was too close to home, but thankfully the BAU didn’t work on international cases all that often. “I do,” you replied, “so you want me to be one of those girls, don’t you?” You’d lost count of the amount of times you’d gone undercover as a prostitute or a call girl. Hotch shook his head.

“Sorry, babe,” Emily said, rubbing your head. “Not exactly the first case I wanted you to be on, but we could use you. This is the kind of guy who only sees what’s exactly in front of his face. You’ll mop the floor with him.”

Sighing as you leaned into her shoulder, you told yourself that this would all be over soon and you’d be able to go about your new job and leave the old behind. “I will. Remember that job I did in Belfast back when we first met up again?”

“Oh yea,” she said, “I remember the outfit you were wearing. We weren’t dating then, but…damn.”

“Alright minds out of the gutter, children,” Rossi laughed. “Let’s get to work.”


End file.
